Audio teleconferencing has grown in popularity. Commonly, the audio systems use a tabletop microphone. The users must thus always be relatively close to the microphone, and also must always be aware of the direction in which they are speaking. Such systems thus intrude on the meeting. In addition, as the microphones are omni-directional and located on the tabletop, they pick up and transmit to the remote participants undesirable ambient noise. Common sources of unwanted ambient noise include table noise, sidebar conversations, laptop keyboard clicks, coffee cup clinks, etc. These ‘unwanted’ audio sources are very damaging to the efficiency, focus and productivity of conference meetings, especially for far-end (remote) participants in the conference.